


I Found my Heart up in This Place

by thehollsteinship



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, slight top!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehollsteinship/pseuds/thehollsteinship
Summary: Carmilla likes her teacher. Laura likes her student. What happens when the school year ends? Will they do something about their feelings?(The answer is yes. Like always)The story is better than the summary. At least I think so.





	I Found my Heart up in This Place

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December, everybody! And happy birthday month for me. I'm back with another story, I seriously spent more than a month writing this, but finally here it is. It's probably not that good but who you gonna call? Not me, that's sure. Sorry lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this thing that my brain couldn't stop thinking about. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language and grammar is hard.
> 
> Title from Your Song by Rita Ora.

Carmilla's POV.

It’s the last Tuesday of the last week as a high school student, summer is fast approaching and you are so ready to get out of this school. The school year ends in three days and you can’t wait any longer, although, contrary to what people may believe, you are kind of sad to be leaving the school and you’re gonna miss a few things. 

Like LaFontaine and their weird experiments, or Kirsch with his puppy eyes and adorableness, even Perry with her crazy need to clean every surface. You were gonna miss them. But, there’s one person you’re gonna miss the most and is Miss Hollis. Laura Hollis.

Yes, she is your teacher but in a few days she won’t be anymore and maybe you can ask her on date. You admitted to yourself months ago that you have a crush on her, since that morning she walked into the classroom all rush and taking deep breaths. She was supposed to be a substitute for a teacher that went on maternity leave but the school decided to leave her there, and you were so thankful for that. 

At first it was physical attraction, you admitted that she was hot, you wanted to touch her in every possible way, you wanted to feel her breaths against your ear, you wanted to feel her shaking and moaning your name while you worshipped her body. You also wanted to be touched by her, maybe you’re crazy but every time you wear your leather pants you swear you watch her swallow and her eyes instantly darken at the sight of you in them. So maybe, the attraction is mutual. 

Only you know how many times she’s been the one making you cum in the nights.

Then, you liked her more because she was very passionate about her class and the little things she said about herself were the best. So yeah, you have a crush on your teacher, and you’re not gonna deny it anymore. 

***

You are a little early this morning because you couldn’t really sleep so here you are, making your way to the classroom for the first class of the day, with no other than Miss Hollis. When you get there Miss Hollis is already sitting in her desk going over some notes, she lifts her eyes to the door when you open it.

Smiling she says “Good morning, Miss Karnstein. You’re here early.”

You smile back while you go to your seat. “Good morning. Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so...” you drift off. “Is it ok if I sit, right?” 

“Oh yes, sure.” She says. Some minutes later she asks you. “So, are you excited for almost graduating?” 

“Uh yeah, I guess. I kinda have mixed feelings. I’m gonna miss some things around here.” You say, never taking your eyes of her. 

“Really? Like what?” she asks curiously.

“Oh you know, just my favorite class with my favorite teacher.” You say giving her a little wink for good measure. You know you shouldn’t have because she’s still your teacher but the blush that tints her cheeks is worth it. 

She watches you for a few moments before finally looking to the clock on the wall, clearing her throat; she gives you a look that you can’t decipher. The door to the classroom flies open, making the little moment you had over.

You spent the whole class just watching her move around the room and talk.  

***

It’s Friday now and the school day is almost over, you were waiting to the very end of the classes to go to Miss Hollis’ classroom to say goodbye and maybe ask her on date. Maybe. Probably not. Title 

When you get there you see her just sitting in her desk looking to the window. You knock lightly on the door to gain her attention. “Hey,” you say, “Is this a bad time?” 

She seems to regain her composure and smiles brightly at you. “Not at all, come in. What can I do for you, Miss Karnstein?”   

“Uh nothing I guess, I just wanted to say goodbye, you know, last day as your student,” you smile at her. 

“Oh yes.” She says with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. 

You watch her for a moment before approaching her, gauging her reaction. As you get closer and closer to the desk she bites her lower lip looking between you and the closed door. You can’t deny the warmth that spreads through you at the sight of white teeth tugging that lip and you can’t help to think about being the one biting it.

You’re face to face with your almost ex-teacher now and the smell of her perfume is intoxicating to you. She licks her lips and clears her throat before finally saying something. 

“What are you doing?” is almost a whisper but due to close proximity you feel the words hitting your face. 

“Tell me you don’t want this.” Your response is almost as low as hers. You watch her as she closes her eyes and you panic for a moment, thinking that maybe you crossed a line but then she opens her eyes again and you see her pupils dilated. 

“Ugh, fuck it.” Is all she says before her lips are on yours, kissing you softly at first, savoring each other before you take a hold of her lower lip with your teeth, Laura just sighs in your mouth, smiling a little. You take the opportunity of her open mouth to lightly brush your tongue over her lips. She takes the hint and opens her mouth for your tongues to touch. 

You’re dying right now, you had no idea she was this good at kissing, but then, how could you even know that? The way her lips moves against yours, how her tongue licks inside your mouth and then sucks your tongue, is driving you crazy. Laura grabs your ass to pull you closer, and you let out a moan because you’re so turned on right now and all you want is for her to take all your clothes, to ravish you and fuck you on her very desk. 

Laura puts her thigh between your legs, making you moan again and you start grinding your hot center against her leg, looking for the friction you need. With her hands still in your ass, she’s helping you move against her when she hits a spot _just_ right, you let out the loudest moan yet and that’s when you remember where you are and _who_ you are kissing. 

You stop the kiss with a pop, take a step back and watch her, she’s breathing heavily, her lips are swollen and red, and her hair is disheveled because you had your hands in it, the lust is visible in her eyes and you’re sure yours are just the same. You can feel the wetness in your center and the feeling of fucking and being fucked by her is too much, you just want her to take care of the throb between your legs. 

She looks you in the eye and sighs, you panic because you think she’s gonna tell you it was a mistake and that you should leave immediately, but then the smallest smiles tug in the corner of her mouth before a full blown smile spreads across her face.

“Sooo,” Laura says with a smirk on her face, “that happened.” 

You reciprocate her smirk, “It did, and I really want it to happen again.” 

“Me too,” she giggles and is the cutest thing you’ve ever heard, “but not here, do you wanna come to my place later, or...?” 

Your eyebrows dart up in surprise and she backtracks. “Uh, I mean, if you want, I just thought-“

“No, yeah, I would love to. I just,” you shrug feeling confident, “Is just, in my fantasies you were always fucking me in your desk.” You blush a little at your crude words.

She smirks again and closes the gap between you again, “Oh, really?” she breathes against your face as she gets closer to your ear. “I want that too, you know? I wanna pin you against the desk, take all of your clothes, spreads your legs and fuck you so good the entire school will hear you.” You gasp and you can feel yourself getting wetter at her words. “But we can’t here, baby.” 

You melted a little at the nickname as you understand her worries. “Fine,” you breathe out. “I’ll give you my number and you can text me your address.” 

She grabs her phone from her pocket and gives it to you. You put your number in her phone and hand it back to her. “See you later.” You say as you turn to walk away, but a hand on your wrist makes you stop.

“You’re forgetting something.” She says seductively as she gets closer to you and kisses you, you’ve only kissed twice and you already know is the best thing in the world. 

You can’t wait for tonight. 

***

Laura's POV.

Since you started teaching in Silas you knew this would be a challenge because you were one of the youngest teachers here and maybe that meant the students wouldn’t listen to you and that they will hate you. But boy, were you wrong. The first day was a little rough but when you entered the classroom you realized the students were really kind and actually really smart. It was a fairly big class and as soon as you started giving the lecture you were feeling a lot better about the whole new teacher thing. 

The class went well, even some of the students participate and that’s something you love, when they know what they’re saying. There was this one girl though, - Karnstein, Carmilla, as it says in the list – that was really witty and smart, a little sarcastic and broody but she really liked the subject. She was the one who got the most answers right, not to mention she was beautiful and she looked so hot with her dark hair, dark clothes and pale skin. As soon as that thought got in your mind you froze. You can’t be thinking about her that way, she’s your student, a really sexy student, but still a student. You swore to yourself to never think about her that way again. 

***

After that first day, the other days were fine, the class was doing great so you wouldn’t have to fail anyone, you made a few friends out of the other teachers and even managed to get a little time to watch a few episodes of Dr. Who.  

Everything was fine until you noticed Carmilla watching you a lot more in the classroom, you know you’re the teacher and she should be watching you as you give the lecture but the eyes and the expression she’s giving you is not the attention someone should give to a teacher. She would look at you with her dark eyes and if you made eye contact with her she would smirk and fucking wink, one day you even caught her looking at your ass as she bite her lip. It was such a sight but you couldn’t do anything about it. So, you just let it slip. 

Another day Carmilla walks to class in a corset and tight leather pants, and when she bend over her desk to grab a pencil of the floor you almost choke at the sight of her exquisite ass. Your only thoughts in that moment were how much you wanted her. And you would be lying if you said you didn’t touch yourself with the image of her in your mind before going to sleep.

 _I’m_ _going to hell,_ that was what you thought as you came with Carmilla’s face in your mind. 

***

The months were gone by fast, and suddenly the school year was ending. The thing with Carmilla never got easy, you admitted to yourself that it was a tiny little crush, a platonic love, but you managed to just distance yourself from her lusty eyes every class. Until the last day of school came and she went to your classroom to say goodbye. She looked so beautiful and kinda shy, you couldn’t not kiss her, so you did and honestly, it was the best damn kiss you’ve received in your life. The little moans she let out as you grabbed her ass and your thigh was between her legs were driving you crazy and you just wanted to fuck her there until she came with your fingers inside of her.

That’s why you invited her to your place, you were kinda nervous, although you didn’t know why. Well of course you knew why, she was your student, actually your ex-student and you really liked her. 

You heard your doorbell ring and instantly grew nervous, but that thought flew out of your mind as soon as you watched Carmilla. She was wearing really short shorts with high knee socks and an almost see through shirt. You felt your mouth dry just looking at her legs in those shorts and her breast in her black top. 

You look at Carmilla in the eyes; she is smirking at you because clearly she caught you staring at her. “Uhm, are you gonna let me in?” 

“Oh, uhm, sure, come in.” You face palmed yourself for how awkward you’re being. Is just Carmilla. _Beautiful, sexy and former student Carmilla_.  “Do you want something to drink or…?” 

“Just a glass of water, please.” She says looking at your apartment with great interest.

You nod to yourself as you go to the kitchen, grabbing her a glass of water and one for yourself to calm your nerves. You get back to where she is and she is looking at some of the pictures you have of your friends and your family in the wall. You can’t help but watch her ass as she is distracted. You get distracted too and without your permission your legs take you to where she is. You are behind Carmilla when she abruptly turns around, because you weren’t expecting that, the glass of water you had in your hands ends up pretty much in her shirt. 

She jumps a little and gasps as the cold water makes contact with her skin. But, you do have a great view of her breast in the lace black bra as the wet shirt clings to her skin. 

***

Carmilla's POV.

Laura is gaping at you, you watch how her eyes grow darker as she greedily drinks the sight of your breasts, she licks her lips, getting closer to you by the minute. She clears her throat and swallows, before saying “Tell me you want this.” 

“I want _you.”_ You say a bit breathless, hoping she won’t notice how nervous you’ve become. She watches your eyes for any signs of lies and when apparently doesn’t find anything but desire she all but rips your wet shirt open, making your breasts popped out.

You barely stop your moaning, you are so ready to be devoured by her that you don’t care anymore. You are pretty sure your panties are wet. Laura suddenly pounces on you, kissing you roughly, Laura’s hands are on your hips and yours are in Laura’s hair yanking slightly as you kiss. She starts walking towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Only stopping when the back of her knees make contact with the bed. 

Laura sits down on the bed with you straddling her hips. You started kissing again, this time heated from the start, Laura has one hand on your back now and the other is in your ass squeezing softly. You put yours in Laura’s hair again as you start grinding your hips with Laura’s. 

As breathing becomes a problem, you break the kiss but Laura continues to kiss down your neck and throat, sucking softly at the soft skin she finds there, leaving hickies anywhere she can. Your movement with your hips against hers intensifies, letting out longer moans. 

You push Laura to the bed; she has her head on a pillow now with you still on top of her when she turns both of you so she can be on top. She starts kissing your chest, passing her tongue on your collarbones, until she gets to your breasts, sucking you through the bra and you moan because the pressure is almost nonexistent but is there. “Take it off.” You say breathlessly as she starts rubbing your center trough your shorts, you feel yourself getting wetter by the second, just wanting for her to stop teasing you.

Laura finally gets a hold of your shorts, slowly opening them. As soon as you’re only wearing panties and a bra, Laura continues her journey down your body, pausing to suck at the skin in your hips, and you know for  sure that that’s gonna leave a mark, but that thought just makes you more turned on, which you didn’t know was possible. 

At last Laura is between your legs, kissing your inner thighs when she finally dives in your core, she sets a steady rhythm licking your clit and passing her tongue through your opening but never really entering. “Laura, please.” You begged because you’re sure you’re not gonna be still anymore. 

“What you want, Carm? Talk to me.” she says with her head still between your legs but she’s watching directly at your eyes. 

“Just fuck me already.” You whine and maybe you should be embarrassed by how breathless you sound but you couldn’t care less because finally Laura has a finger inside of you all the while still sucking your clit. “More.” You moan out and you know you’re already close to falling to the edge. Laura hears your request, she inserts another finger and she’s starts fucking you roughly, making you moan harder and louder than ever in your life.

“Fuck.” You gasp for what you think was the hundred time. You never knew this could be so good; Laura has already three fingers deep inside of you, her tongue working on your clit and her other hand pinching your nipples. You grab her by the hair and make her come face to face with you because you just need her close when you come. 

“Are you close Carm?” she breathes in your mouth, and when you dumbly nodded your head because words are difficult right now, she speed her fingers, making your eyes roll back in your head and your fingers clutch at the sheets. “I want to hear you moan my name when you come.” 

Minutes later, when you finally come, it’s with Laura’s name in your tongue while her own tongue was leaving love marks in any patch of skin she could reach. 

It was the best orgasm you’ve ever had.

***

Laura's POV.

Watching Carmilla come undone because of you made you even wetter that you already were, seeing her with her head thrown back, mouth open gasping for air and moaning your name repeatedly and her knuckles white from grabbing the sheets so tight made you all desperate. 

It was such a sight that you almost came yourself.

But you weren’t done with her, you spent many nights just thinking about having her like this to just do one round. So you kiss her face as she tries to regulate her breathing. She moans softly as you continue to kiss down her neck, one of your hands already making its way down her stomach and to her center. Her hips twitch against you, and you know she’s still sensitive so you start to lightly rub at her clit. 

While you were waiting for her to come back you had straddled one of her thighs, so you start to softly grinding against her, she catches on what you’re doing and with the last bit of power she has in her she starts to tease you, her thumb making tight circles in your clit and you’re so wet and so ready to come that everything she does is making you moan. 

Soon enough both of you are panting and gasping the other’s name. Carmilla has three fingers inside of you, making your head spin, while you ride her fingers and grind harder against her hand and thigh. 

“Are you close, Laura?” she asks with her voice raspy and raw from all the screaming she did when she first came. 

“Y-yes Carmilla, fuck, I’m so close.” After she hears this she starts to move her fingers faster as her other hand starts to smack your ass and that does it for you. 

You come with a long moan and all you can think about is _Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla_.

***

After another few rounds of earth-shattering sex, where you made Carmilla come twice more you are spent and so is she, if the sated and sleepy face she has is any indication. She’s wrapped up around you, her face at the crook of your neck as you rub lightly at her back. “So…” you say lamely not knowing how to talk to her.

“So…” she replies teasingly, with a smirk on her beautiful face.

“What’s that okay?” you ask and immediately cringe at your own words. _Really Laura_? 

“Really, Laura?” Carmilla says incredulously, “You gave me the best orgasms I’ve ever had, I can’t even feel my legs and _now_ you’re asking if that was okay?”  

Yeah you’re so dumb sometimes that it’s not even funny anymore. 

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” you blurted out after a few minutes of silence. Carmilla looks startled because of your question but then her face breaks into the most gigantic smile you’ve ever seen in her before she starts laughing loudly. 

You should be offended by it, but you just find it cute and adorable and really funny too if you think about how you approach it, so soon enough both of you are laughing like two idiots in your bed. 

After she calms down you quietly ask “Was that a yes?” 

Carmilla chuckles lightly, “Of course I’ll go on a date with you, cupcake.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, how was it? Let me know in the comments or come say hi on my tumblr page or my Instagram account. It's thehollsteinship in both.


End file.
